


The Sweetest Payback There Ever Was

by mysk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bridal Carrying, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Role Reversal, Showing Off, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysk/pseuds/mysk
Summary: After Ferdinand finds Hubert sleeping at his desk instead of getting ready for their date night, he remembers all of the teasing his lover has subjected him to their entire relationship and decides to take matters into his own hands - both figuratively and literally.





	The Sweetest Payback There Ever Was

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially on the Hubert/Ferdinand train and I'm never getting off. I wanted to write some sweet fluff after my first fic with them was so angsty.

"Hubert?" Ferdinand rapped on his partner's office door, brow furrowed and lips sporting an almost immature pout. They had a date scheduled tonight, which didn't often get to happen - the two of them were both so busy that most of their lives had to be dedicated to work, and most of their intimate moments were spent sleeping in a shared bed before the both of them awoke in the early morning to get right back to their daily tasks. So when Hubert gave the offhanded mention of a new restaurant opening in Enbarr, Ferdinand had excitedly proclaimed that they were going to go try it the opening weekend. "It will be my treat, of course," Ferdinand had stated with a grin. "After all, the presence of the workaholic Hubert von Vestra is a treat in itself." The mage had scoffed at this, but his lips showed the slightest sign of a genuine smile at the comment.

And so Ferdinand had donned his finest marroon suit and white cravat, and put two decorative braids in his hair just as Dorothea had taught him before tying his mane into a low bun the moment he returned to his quarters from his work of the day. Ever excitable, he had requested Hubert to join him as soon as he possibly could, in order to give the two of them time to roam the bustling city as residents rather than political figures before their dinner. He hadn't outright admitted it, but Ferdinand honestly wanted to use the chance to flaunt their relationship. While everyone in the former Black Eagle Strike Force was well aware of them (he can still remember Edelgard's face when they had first confided it to her, as it was the brightest smile Ferdinand had ever seen the Emperor give), he knew that the citizens only knew rumors of a potential romance between the Two Jewels of the Empire. Hubert was indifferent to this ("I don't imagine anyone could particularly believe that a man like me could feel love," he had sardonically said once), but Ferdinand, always a man of dramatics, adored proudly proclaiming to anyone who'd listen that he had managed to melt the heart of ice of the Emperor's Shadow.

But to do that, Hubert would have first had to show up for their date in the first place... Which he still had not. Ferdinand knew he was admittedly acting impatiently - for all he knew, an emergency needing Hubert's attention may have come up - but by the Goddess, he didn't often act selfishly, so he would allow himself this one chance to do so. And so here he was, dressed to the nines knocking on an office door, feeling like a desperate fool as no response came.

He finally cleared his throat, ignoring how many others had walked by to witness this spectacle, before stating "Well, I'm coming in!".

Opening the door, he did in fact see his beloved sitting behind his desk - fast asleep, his head resting in his crossed arms.

Ferdinand blinked. He expected himself to be furious, and yet he couldn't help but be... Charmed. To his knowledge, Hubert had never done this before. Even when everyone else was exhausted, Hubert had always been the one to relentlessly power through and work as efficiently as possible ever since the Academy days. It struck Ferdinand that when he had awoken that morning, he had been alone in bed - just how early had Hubert woken up? In fact, had he even gone to sleep at all?

Ferdinand scratched his head as he approached the man, and gently prodded his shoulders. "Hubie, wake up..." he gently muttered, but the light snoring continued. This was getting stranger and stranger - Hubert usually was a light sleeper. The prime minister grimaced as he thought 'He could have been assassinated where he sat!', because it made him realize just how much the other man had already rubbed off on him. But still, it was odd. Ferdinand started to wonder if maybe it had been days since his partner had slept - after all, he was always the first one to fall asleep and the last to wake up between the two of them, and so for all he knew Hubert hadn't actually slept next to him in a week.

He pursed his lips as he tried to figure out the best course of action, but then devilish thoughts began to dance in his mind. 'I wonder, what kind of treatment would he give me had he caught me in such a state?' At that moment, every memory that Ferdinand had of Hubert's relentless teasing flooded back. Taunting him with tea that he pretended wasn't going to be given to him in the first place, the small circles Hubert would stroke on Ferdinand's thigh under the table at meetings as he was forced to keep his composure, scandalous words of want whispered in his ear right before the start of a day that left his mind wandering to returning to their bedroom rather than paperwork on his desk for an entire day...

"Maybe this time, it's time for you to taste your own medicine," he whispered, grinning and blushing as he gently took his love in his arms.

\-----

Hubert awoke to a foreign feeling. He had barely noticed he had fallen asleep in the first place (he really shouldn't have secretly gone a week without sleeping), but in his groggy state he could swear he was... Moving? And yet laying down? He smelled the familiar scent of his bed, felt enveloped in a similarly warm embrace, and -

"Ho, nice of you to finally wake up, Hubert!"

... Why was Ferdinand bridal carrying him through a hallway?

"Ferdie..." His eyes fluttered softly, feeling as if this was a dream, but then the sound of soft giggling behind him made him realize - no, this was really happening, and they were absolutely not alone.

"...FERDINAND?!"

His face went red, and even moreso when he realized that his outburst had drawn even more attention to them. He stared up at his partner, with his irritatingly radiant smile on his face, and dressed as if there were some sort of formal occasion that nigh-

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course. Their date.

Hubert squirmed in his lover's arms, and forgot just how strong the other man was. While he spent his day at either a desk doing paperwork or in the shadows casting spells from a distance, Ferdinand's free time was spent tending to horses, polishing armor, handling weapons...

The warmth moved to the rest of his body as he realized that this was... Something he didn't particularly hate the feeling of. Being reminded of just how strong Ferdinand was, when Hubert was so used to always having the upper hand, how he could theoretically take control whenever he wanted but CHOSE not to, was almost exciting -

No. He couldn't let such thoughts cloud his mind while so many women were staring at the sight of the Empire's most intimidating figure being carried like a princess by his radiant knight.

Ferdinand laughed at his attempt, and Hubert could just tell that the act had just further enlargened the man's already swollen ego. "Oh, Hubie," he purred, and Hubert couldn't BELIEVE he was using that pet name so publicly, "I can't believe I found you, of all people, asleep at your desk! And on such an important evening as our date night?"

"Why must your voice be so loud..." Hubert muttered in response, feeling more likely to die than he did surrounded by ten Demonic Beasts. He gritted his teeth before continuing, "Ferdinand, I truly am sorry, I promise to make it up to you any way you can, now if you please could LET ME DOWN-"

"I accept your apology, as well as your promise!" He was lowered and quickly made his way to his feet, straightening himself out and refusing to look at any of his co-workers fixating their own gazes on him. He took a deep breath and was prepared to teleport them back to his quarters to get out of there as soon as possible, but as quickly as he had been let go, his hand was yet again grasped.

"Now if you say you're willing to do ANYTHING to make it up, then, I know just the thing - come with me to our room!"

The onlookers began to laugh. Why, oh why did he have to phrase it like that? Was this karma? Had Ferdinand snapped?

And worst of all, Hubert was forced to prove to everyone watching that his love for Ferdinand was even greater than his own pride of being seen as a cold and ruthless fiend.

He let himself be led by his partner until he was sure no one was around, when he finally stopped and hissed "If getting ready quickly is what you're desiring, then surely at this point you'll cease your torture and let me teleport us." Ferdinand hummed with delight, seeming to relish in this submission that Hubert was forcing to show (oh did he regret using the word 'anything'), but he teleported them before the man could respond.

As they blinked into their now shared bedroom, Hubert immediately began to stare daggers into him and say "Ferdinand, I do not know what that was about-", but stopped when he saw the pitiful little pout on his love's face.

He looked like a kicked puppy, and Ferdinand knew that it made him melt.

"Hubert," he started with a sigh. "I understand you have a lot going on. I understand that even now, there's secrets that you keep from me about what you do in the shadows, where you sneak off to at night. I know it's a part of your job, and that should be our first priority, but - isn't it fine for me to be selfish every once in a while and desire you for myself?"

"It... Of course it's fair," Hubert sighed. "And I truly did mean it when I said I was sorry. I... Was also looking forward to tonight. But really, was parading me around like that really necessa-"

"Oh, that?" The look on his face was replaced with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I just wanted you to know what it's like to be teased by the one you love."

And leaning forward to press a kiss on Hubert's cheek, he added "And besides, you sure seemed to enjoy it as you slept and nuzzled your face into my chest."

His face burned red again, and he quickly looked away, too ashamed to make eye contact. With a clear of his throat, he simply continued, "Well, you sure have achieved your goal, so if you don't mind, we should be heading out now."

"Oh no. There's one more thing that we have left to do, as you did promise me anything," Ferdinand mused, putting his finger on Hubert's chin and forcing him to look right at him. Hubert felt his pulse quicken. Just how far was Ferdinand going to take this? Was he about to be shoved against the wall and kissed the same way he had always done to Ferdinand, was he about to know what it felt like to be -

"I have to get you ready for tonight, of course!"

"...Come again?"

Ferdinand laughed heartily, all mischief in his expression now replaced with a sincere glow. "Well, Hubie," he explained, beginning to head towards their shared closet. "I just thought that this time around, it could be fun to see what happens if we could match. Not fully or color coordinated, of course, I know that's much too far for you - but can I at least request that I help with your hair and suit?"

Hubert blinked, processing the information. He couldn't help but feel dirty for where his mind had originally gone, but he supposed this wasn't the worst thing.

"I suppose I have no complaints there... Ferdie," he replied, beginning to loosen up some. The red haired man's eyes twinkled. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed before immediately perusing their options.

"So, it would be nice to see you in something besides black, but I won't make you go far outside your comfort level... You're only slightly taller than me but skinnier, so I'm sure I can share some of my clothes with you. And in exchange, one day, perhaps you can share your clothes with me." He laughed at the thought of himself adorned in all black, his noble appearance making him resemble some sort of vampire.

"Let's see... Oh, here are two options. One a gentle navy, the other a rich dark green. Tell me, which do you prefer?" He held them both up. Hubert, who wore almost nothing but black, quickly replied with "I have no idea. You're better with this."

The suggestion didn't seem to disappoint. "Hmm... In that case, I believe the green would suit your eyes better!" He handed the garment over, and quickly shoo'd him off to change.

Hubert moved to their mirror and removed his overclothes, failing to ignore Ferdinand enjoying the view of him in nothing but his undershirt and long johns. As he donned the outfit and straightened the satin silver cravat, he had to admit that he did like the way he looked in it. It was dark enough to still feel as if it fit his image, but it also made him feel decorated as if he was going to a special event. He took a mental note of it maybe being a color he could incorporate into his own wardrobe more.

"Oh, that looks simply dashing on you," Ferdinand exclaimed, his cheeks going slightly red. Hubert couldn't help but smile at the compliment, feeling more and more comfortable the longer they were alone.

"I suppose I'm halfway done then. Next, you said, my hair...? I'm unsure if I have enough to be as creative with it as you, but..."

"I actually already have an idea, if you'd be comfortable with it," Ferdinand said, softer this time. Hubert raised his eyebrow curiously as he continued, "As I said, the suit does quite nicely match your eyes. And so, if you would allow it... Perhaps we could pull your hair back?"

Hubert fiddled with his bangs cautiously. His signature hairstyle had initially come from a place of a rather embarrassing phase he had as a teenager, but he had grown so accustomed to it that he just never wore it differently from there. But at the same time, he did owe Ferdinand quite a lot after what happened today, so to deny him would just seem cruel.

"... As you wish," he mumbled, sitting on their bed to let his partner work his magic.

Ferdinand excitedly went for their hairbrush and oil, and got comfortable behind Hubert as he began to brush the thick, black hair.

Hubert took a deep breath at the pleasant feeling, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation. He had done this to Ferdinand one or two times when he had woken up earlier than normal, and he quite enjoyed receiving it as well. Not only was his scalp being gently scratched, but Ferdinand's strong other hand was holding his shoulder steady, increasing the intimacy of the situation. He found himself laying his head against the other's arm as he finished up, and Hubert felt the familiar sensation of hair brushing his eyelash be taken away as Ferdinand brushed it back and applied the slightest bit of oil to it to keep it in place without making it look thin and greasy.

"Oh, Hubert," he said happily. "Go look at yourself. You look fantastic."

Hubert went over to the mirror and looked at his now unhidden face for the first time in a while. Sometimes he even forgot what he looked like with two fully visible eyes, and he felt like a a changed man, his hair brushed nearly while adorned in rich colors that highlighted his striking gaze.

He felt a hug from behind, followed by a light kiss to his jaw. "Hubie, you're the most handsome man I know," Ferdinand whispered in his ear, letting go and turning him around to admire the love of his life adorned like a prince.

Hubert could not hide the blush on his cheeks, and took a moment to scan his gaze over his lover. He hadn't been able to notice it before, but Ferdinand looked fantastic himself, a glowing ray of sunshine in his often dreary world.

"I could say the same to you, my love," he breathed before pulling his partner into a kiss. Their lips met tenderly as they held each other's faces, and when they finally broke they lightly rubbed their noses together as they adoringly stared into each other's eyes.

"Well then, shall we go, my jewel?" Hubert finally broke the silence, heading to their door.

"Eager to be shown off, are we?" Ferdinand laughed, following.

He blushed in response, but still found himself smiling like a lovestruck fool. "Perhaps. Or maybe I'm just happy to spend a peaceful night with my love."

"Then, make me one more promise?"

"Of course."

"Promise tonight to stay with me, to rest in my arms, and be there when I wake."

"...Of course, my love."

\---------

"Hubert!" Came the cheerful bellow from his doorframe. He didn't have to look up to recognize the voice of his boyfriend, but what he did glance up to see was the source of the rustling paper.

Ferdinand walked in grinning, a newspaper in his grasp. "It seems we are one of the talks of the town!"

"Oh, Gods..." Hubert grimaced as he took the paper, reading the headline of a smaller tabloid. "'The Emperor's Two Jewels Seen Strolling Enbarr Hand in Hand' - well, I suppose you got your wish, and the whole nation knows of our affairs."

Ferdinand laughed, quite pleased with himself, and leaned down to give his cheek a small peck with his lips. "Indeed I did, and I'm grateful that you allowed it!"

"Yes, well, as long as Her Majesty doesn't notice that her two right hand men are the subject of a local gossip column, I suppose I cannot complain."

Ferdinand chuckled. "Oh, Hubie. Edelgard's the one who showed me the newspaper in the first place!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to make more Three Houses friends, so please follow me on Twitter @Liz_Pecan and let me know what you thought! I'd love to bond over Hubert/Ferdinand.


End file.
